


Lambert's bitter tears (and Eskel's attempt at comfort)

by Stingray_vibes_117



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But i adore them both, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eskel is being comforting, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lambert is being himself (difficult), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray_vibes_117/pseuds/Stingray_vibes_117
Summary: Eskel comforts Lambert, or at least he tries to.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lambert's bitter tears (and Eskel's attempt at comfort)

**Author's Note:**

> written in Eskel's POV

It's certainly odd seeing Lambert cry; I'm so used to his neverending sarcasm, his constant venomous attitude...  
I honestly forgot he's capable of feeling anything other than bitter contempt for those around him.

He's irritating and prickly, and I'm so tired of walking on eggshells when I'm around him, but as I see him break down I'm overtaken with concern.  
Lambert typically seems so detached from any vulnerability at all. I know the bastard has anger issues- he lashes out all the time because of the most minor inconveniences, but this time is different. 

And it's... sad. Alarmingly so.  
I never thought I'd pity someone as difficult as him and yet, here we are. It's because I'm no monster, despite my emotions being dulled.  
Maybe I can't feel sympathy that well, but I cannot misunderstand the raw suffering flickering in those amber eyes of his either.

I don't really know what to do to help him. I'm a witcher; not a healer. I'm not known for being gentle or consoling.  
The only comfort I've ever given anyone was the sound of my silver blade slitting a beast's throat. Still, I try, because I'm a good-natured fool. I would never leave him like this, even though I know he'll somehow spin the narrative to make me look like a villain. The fabric of my gloves slips against the stone floor as I get on my knees slowly.  
My voice is lowered to a whisper. "What's wrong?" I ask as softly as I can.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?!"  
I've expected as such- but I'm not one to sit by idly and drink as my close friend cries. I have standards, despite what others might think, and despite what Lambert might think.  
"I do understand.." I start, and he scoffs, "but I'm worried about you." I didn't expect to have my wrist grabbed, then again, I didn't expect any of this. "Fuck off, Eskel." I finally get a good look at his face, and to say he's been better would be an overstatement; tear-stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, and behind those eyes is something... dark. Something horrifying.  
I can't name it but it scares me, and I imagine it scares Lambert too. 

I don't know what kind of monstrosity he's hiding, and frankly, I'm not that sure I even want to know anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is too rare i'm deprived for content *starts frothing at the mouth* uwaaawaaawa
> 
> its just a section of a fanfic i started but will never write lol


End file.
